My Star Wars Personality Dossier
by Cotto
Summary: Main character list for the Star Wars fanfiction stories: 'Old Enemies Again" (my first fanfiction story written Ever), 'Return of the Chiss' (takes place sometime after OEA), and 'Liberation' (immediate continuation of Old Ememies Again- aka OEA). Use as a character guide. Thank you.


**Star Wars Personality Dossier for "Old Enemies Again" and "Return of the Chiss" as well as "Liberation".**

_**By James Carmody**_

_**Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, and Krulos.**_

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me, however, Colonel Shamus, Kah'hiss'niss, and Thrakk are mine… no copyright infringement intended Mr. Lucas.

**Colonel Shamus:** Colonel Shamus is, was a starfighter pilot and General in the Imperial Navy. However, his pass-times are somewhat erratic, even for an Imperial Navy Officer. He transferred to starship command and worked his way up to Colonel after learning that a starfighter general was out-ranked by a starship captain.

His combat history was mostly spent in the unknown-regions, and it is him who is credited with using starfighters as a strategic-warfare weapon. His pass-times are something worth note, for he is essentially a "corruptor"… that is he enjoys finding the "threads that hold peoples personalities together, and unraveling them.". He is basically a predator, though of a different caliber from most… and it is not physical hunger that motivates him, it is in fact a quest for victory.

He regards his victims as targets, and his new one that he has set his sites on is an ex-admiral, (That is retired) turned civilian president of a settlers colony named Daala.

**Physical Description: **Colonel Shamus is relatively short, with a long back, and physically bulky, he has been described as handsome, and capable of showing a charming personality when it suits him. His hair color is something of a reddish-gold, and the eyes are hazel, though there almost seems to be a fiery violence to him at times.

**Odd personality traits:** He will not allow the shields to drop on a starfighter or capital ship he is commanding, and others have observed that he has a fondness for 'chocolate milk-shakes'.

**Kah'hiss'niss:** Kah'hiss'niss is the crown-prince of the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, he tends the throne while the Shree-flut is away. Kah'hiss'niss is far more civil than most Ssi-ruuvi rulers, and some attribute this to his youth. Despite his youth in an age dominated society, he is treated with respect because of who he is.

However, he is not one to be trifled with, as humans say he is an "Iron Fist In A Velvet Glove" type character… this is shown on at least two occasions: crushing a P'w'eck rebellion in the mines and his offensive against the Chiss Empire. (Which pretty-much destroyed it, he reached C'silla) **Pointer:** I had originally intended to have the Chiss win the battle of Lwekk and conquer the Ssi-ruuvi, and also have a P'w'eck leader liberate his people (the P'w'ecks) from captivity… but it didn't work out that way… the threat wasn't sufficient.

**Personality (further) and Physical description:** Kah'hiss'niss is a brilliant blue Ssi-ruu, he has deep glossy-black eyes, he especially enjoys red-orange. Often the coloration result from Lwekk's Sun shining through the stained-glass windows of the Cree'n'aak. (Seat-of-power for the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium.)

**Thrakk (Mirrith'akk'kah):** Thrakk is a young Chiss, he came from a military family, and one of the lessons his parents taught him was loyalty, (gratitude to those who have helped him) he is also somewhat force-sensitive, and out of gratitude to the JEDI, he has attempted to absorb their code into his own life.

The deed which Thrakk is thankful for is that Master Skywalker saved his life: Kah'hiss'niss was waging a genocidal assault against the Chiss Empire, Thrakk as a youth lived on a planet occupied by the Chiss Empire, his family was part of the garrison, when the Ssi-ruuvi fleet struck. The Ssi-ruuk would overwhelm the planetary defense, bombard the garrison, land their own secret police (the K'ghaan)(loosely translated as the hidden claw) these would annihilate the combat and co-ordination capacity of the garrison, leaving it susceptible to the populous for enslavement or extermination. Well, the JEDI picked him up in their race to safety. This formed a bond of loyalty with the JEDI Master Skywalker, however his family was lost to the locals or the Ssi-ruuk.

**Physical description:** Thrakk looks like he is in his twenties, he has the typical blue skin and glowing fiery-red eyes of his people, up close one can see that there are yellow lines between the pupil, iris, and ball. His hair however is a reddish-gold.

**Capabilities:** Thrakk is a sound starfighter pilot, and like all of his people, he has a gift for tactics.

**Personality:** Thrakk is an amiable person, though his reasons for joining the JEDI include a dispute with a family member, he likes something referred to as roast fire-creeper as a snack.

**Kah'har'ka'kor:** In this story, Ka'har'ka'kor is a force-sensitive Noghri young male (recently became an adult). Like all Noghri he is physically very powerful as well as well armed (very strong: claws and teeth (both) as well as immensely compact muscles). All Noghri have very keen night vision and excellent olfactory senses (smell).

**Personality:** He enjoys gardening, and has a taste for Oxyn steak (sort of like beef). Likes hiking. Taste for "thrill of the hunt".

**Goals:** Considering entering the JEDI order.

**Capabilities:** Natural predator, so good hunter… fine potential as a warrior for one future day.


End file.
